The present invention relates to a thin film product capable of radiating far infrared ray with wavelength of 4 xcexcmxcx9c14 xcexcm for the use of protecting, and more particularly to a thin film product that is made by coating some far infrared ceramic materials on a base film, and is used as a wrappage, a protective lining, . . . etc., so as to achieve the freshkeeping for the food, the late-ripen for the picked fruits, as well as the warmkeeping, raising and healthkeeping for the living beings.
The range of infrared ray is between 0.76 xcexcmxcx9c1000 xcexcm, and can be classified into near infrared ray, medium infrared ray and far infrared ray. The range of far infrared ray is between 3 xcexcmxcx9c1000 xcexcm, in which the range of 4 xcexcmxcx9c14 xcexcm can cause resonance of and be absorbed by the living beings, while the range of 8 xcexcmxcx9c12 xcexcm can cause resonance of and be absorbed by the human body.
Any substance with temperature will radiate far infrared ray. When radiated by far infrared ray, water, high molecular materials and organic materials will absorb far infrared ray. Since far infrared ray has more thermal power than a visable light to penetratrate into the human body to irritate the cell molecule, thus many health machines are invented to utilize the property of the far infrared ray, sauna bath equipment is a very good example.
In ordinary temperature, some special ceramic materials can absorb the environmental energy and radiate appropriate amount of far infrared ray, the appropriate amount of far infrared ray has been proved by medical experiment to be very healthful to living beings.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to utilize the fact that in ordinary temperature some special ceramic materials can absorb the environmental energy and radiate appropriate amount of far infrared ray, and let the slurry of the special ceramic materials be coated on some base films to form a very thin surface layer, after drying the base film and, the thin surface layer will be bonded tightly together, and present excellent flexibility to be used as a wrappage material, a protective lining, . . . etc., so as to achieve the freshkeeping for the food, the late-ripen for the picked fruits, as well as the warmkeeping, raising and healthkeeping for the living beings.